Café en el Reino de las Sombras
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Ryou termina, como tantas otras veces, en el Reino de las Sombras pero, esta vez, puede compartir el aburrimiento.


_Café en el Reino de las Sombras_

.

.

Cuando se despertó pestañeó un par de veces.

El Reino de las Sombras le dio su común y cálida bienvenida, si es que podía llamarla así, reconociéndolo como uno de sus señores. La oscuridad a su alrededor lo abrazó casi con ternura. Ryou se sentó en el vacío mientras un frío sentimiento de abandono lo oprimió.  
Se levantó y suspiró.  
Las sombras a su alrededor lo siguieron y se sintió extrañamente seguro, como siempre sucedía cada vez que regresaba a ese maldito lugar.

No recordaba muy bien por qué había terminado allí, ni cuándo fue que Bakura había hecho el cambio y lo había tirado por la borda de su propio cuerpo. Lo que sí tenía en la memoria era el dolor constante de la cortada su brazo derecho. Malditos espíritu y su manía con las cosas innecesariamente filosas.

Otra cosas que recordaba con claridad era la voz de su yami y del otro muchacho (moreno, rubio y de quien ni el nombre se había gastado en aprender ¿era Namu o Malik?) hablando en su mente. Se alegró un poco de estar solo. Bakura estaba impaciente por el torneo y él prefería estar ahí y de esa manera antes que aguantar al insoportable yami que se ponía histérico, aunque el mismo no lo quisiera reconocer.

El anillo del Milenio alrededor de su cuello emitía la única y enclenque luz del lugar. No iba a ponerse a psicoanalizar al objeto, pero podía jurar que tenía alma propia… o por lo menos algún tipo de inteligencia que definitivamente no tendría que tener.

En un segundo de indecisión optó por seguir a las sombras que suavemente le tironeaban, guiándolo entre la oscuridad misma. Al fin y al cabo, ellas sabían a donde su amo quería llegar. Ryou encontraba toda la situación deliciosamente irónica.

Luego de andar durante algún tiempo (totalmente arbitrario y desconocido), llegó ante una puerta. Sonrió satisfecho.

El muchacho estiró el brazo, giró la manija y entrando la cerró a su paso. Estaba en un café, un lugar silencioso aunque agradable, que había sido creado por él mismo en cuanto supo que tenía algún tipo de poder sobre las sombras y la magia en esa dimensión. Cada vez que volvía le agregaba algo nuevo: un cuadro que alguna vez había visto y le había gustado, un libro ya leído, una foto; a veces hasta cambiaba los muebles y los colores y, además, regaba las plantas, sobretodo a ese extraño potus (bajo un ventanal dando a una calle imaginaria) que crecía con cada visita.

Y, hablando de cosas extrañas, le sorprendió ver que en una de las mesas cercanas a la ya mencionada planta, estaba sentado alguien, mirando por la ventana a una realidad que era una nada. Ryou lo observó un rato y volvió a sonreír pensando en lo filosóficamente extraño que era todo en su vida, después de unos segundo se encaminó hacia la posible compañía.

El café era copia de uno al cuál una vez había entrado: con pocas mesas y sillas de madera, algún que otro espejo sobre una pared, una barra en donde se podrían pedir órdenes junto con un par de sillas altas, y plantas por todos lados. En el aire había un delicioso aroma a distintos tipos de infusiones mezclados con los típicos de panadería.

Obviamente, al tratarse todo de imaginación, nada de eso era real, pero si algo bueno tenía el Reino de las Sombras, era que uno nunca tenía hambre, ni frío, ni calor, ni nada, porque era como estar sin estar realmente. Además nunca sabía cómo estaba su cuerpo físico: Bakura podía cansarlo críticamente y él solo iba a enterarse cuando volviese y se muriese de hambre y sueño. Asique, si bien todos sus sentidos le gritaban por una taza de café, él podía resistir a la tentación sin ningún problema, simplemente contentándose con el oasis de agradable calma que el ambiente generaba.

Cuando llegó ante la mesa ocupada, el otro apenas si le dirigió una mirada vacía de sentimiento antes de seguir mirando a la nada. Ryou notó la nebulosa que eran los ojos de aquel y decidió que había algo definitivamente raro en el todo que componía a la otra persona.

Obviamente, empezando con el aura extraña que lo envolvía.

Vestía un suéter negro y unos pantalones color arena… por lo menos tenía puesta ropa normal.

-"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Ni un gesto como respuesta.

El albino tomó el silencio como un "no me importa" y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Si bien el semblante del otro parecía calmo, Ryou intuitivamente sabía que estaba cansado y hasta un tanto irritado. ¿Con qué o contra quién? vaya uno a saber.

Aunque, sin tener que analizarlo mucho, si dos y dos son cuatro, este personaje sentado en la misma mesa que él debía de tener algo que ver con ese muchacho egipcio con el que Bakura pasaba tanto tiempo planeando sus cosas de villanos. Eran prácticamente la misma persona.

Ryou se quedó en silencio un rato, analizando la situación mientras respuestas lógicas (e ilógicas) cruzaron por su cabeza. Extrañamente el otro no le daba la misma sensación espiritual que tanto su yami como el de Yugi tenían, asique no podía trartarse de la misma situación. Por ahí era directamente alguna representación del alma… o simplemente era el gemelo perdido o desaparecido del Reino de las Sombras. _Porque, claramente, todo era posible_.

Pero, como de todas formas no le importaba en absoluto el pasado oscuro de los demás, (definitivamente no era quién para juzgar) simplemente suspiró.

-"¿Querés jugar a algo?" preguntó al desconocido, sin ningún tipo de temor ni filtro, es más, se aseguró de reflejar en su voz la clara intención de 'no quiero molestar, pero tanto vos como yo estamos más aburridos que las sombras de este lugar'.

El otro le clavó una mirada fulminante, ni enojada ni irritada, más bien un tanto desinteresada.

-"Algo que no termine siendo un juego de las Sombras ni nada de eso…" continuó Ryou, perdiendo un poco las esperanzas de sobrellevar el aburrimiento.

Pasó el tiempo.

-"Bueno"

Una voz grave, profunda y que denotaba su mismo grado de aburrimiento se escuchó después de un par de segundos, cuando el recién llegado ya se estaba resignando a tener que pasar el tiempo regando las falsas plantas del lugar con agua imaginaria.

Ryou sonrió e hizo aparecer un juego de mesa entre los dos. Perfecto, era uno sin cartas, no quería volver a jugar un juego de cartas hasta dentro de un par de años.

 _A divertirse_.

.

.

 _Tenía casi todo el cuento escrito y solo me faltaba terminarlo.. recién hoy se me ocurrió la mejor manera de hacerlo. Nose si el título tiene que ver mucho con nada pero lo tenía guardado así en la compu, asique..._  
 _Podría ser una serie: "cosas que Ryou hace cuando lo mandan al shadow realm" jaja, jugar juegos de mesa con Yami Malik porque los dos están más aburridos que hongos en un árbol._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :)_


End file.
